Moge-ko
'Moge-ko''' (もげ子) is a major antagonist in Mogeko Castle. She is a humanoid version of a Mogeko. She is sporadically violent and attempts to hunt Yonaka Kurai down throughout a large portion of Mogeko Castle, following their first meeting on the fourth floor of the castle. Appearance Moge-ko has flesh-coloured skin; eyes with black irises and white pupils; and shoulder-length blonde hair with two large tufts on the top that resemble Mogeko ears. Underneath her skirt a long mouse-like Mogeko tail protrudes. She wears a black vest buttoned with brown buttons; a blood-red dress shirt cuffed with black; a black tie; a dark red pleated skirt; and large black boots with a light brown button on the sides and red soles. If enraged or excited, Moge-ko's eyes will reflect her demeanor; instead of her typical black with white pupils, she will instead have red with black cat-like pupils. Personality Moge-ko may resemble a high school girl in appearance, but in mannerism she resembles a disturbed psychopath. Like most Mogekos she is deeply perverted, and has a professed like for high school girls. Beyond that, there is little that connects her to the rest of her species. Most if not all Mogekos possess a deep terror for Moge-ko, even the creator of all Mogekos, King mogeko. Though she is a Mogeko, Moge-ko is unrestrained in her sadism that she expresses towards members of her own race. Prone to murdering other Mogekos using cleavers and other blades, she has earned herself a reputation for brutality. Aside from murdering she also likes to "toy" with anyone she dislikes - "toy" being in actuality torture. Once done with torturing those who have crossed her path, she is known to crucify them upon blood-red crosses until they die. Mentioned by Defect Mogeko, Moge-ko enjoys cutting people up and eating them, alluding to a possibility of cannibalism. Background Moge-ko was created by the Mogekos. Candy, tabasco, and all those neat stuff were used to make "a perfect girl". But the Mogekos added concrete instead of candy, ruining the recipe. In the end, Moge-ko was created, a psychopath with the appearance of a schoolgirl. Sometime before the events of Mogeko Castle, Moge-ko travelled to the Mogeko Kremlin and abducted the General of Mogeko Kremlin, Mogekov Hashasky, and spirited him away to Mogeko Castle for unknown reasons. Appearances Major * ''Mogeko Castle'' - Moge-ko is a major antagonist of the game. She first encounters Yonaka on the fourth floor of the castle, in which she begins to chase Yonaka along with a hoard of other Mogekos. She later chases Yonaka on other floors, even siccing the Very Hungry and Grotesque Mogeko on her. Despite her fervent chasing, Moge-ko never manages to catch Yonaka, with the exception of one bad ending. * General Hashasky's Great Adventure - Moge-ko appears to be the main antagonist, and evident in the trailer and official game page for General Hashasky's Great Adventure, she appears to have been the one to abduct and spirit away Mogekov Hashasky to Mogeko Castle. Relationships Yonaka Kurai After setting eyes on Yonaka, Moge-ko developed an fast obsession for her, like most other Mogekos, who have a deep-set obsession with high-school girls. Once aware of Yonaka's existence, Moge-ko begins to hunt her, desiring to "toy" with, and eventually, kill the girl. In Mogeko Castle's fourth bad ending, "Toy", she successfully captures Yonaka. Rather than killing her, she expresses a twisted form of mercy and instead "takes care" of Yonaka, making her into a "toy". She seems to know why Yonaka ended up in Mogeko Castle, when the latter answered the question whether she has a reason to return home. Under Yonaka's rule as Lord Prosciutto, Moge-ko is forced to serve under her only to be constantly pushed around(ranging from being her makeshift chair to being leashed like an animal). King mogeko Like the rest of the Mogeko species, Moge-ko is one of the many denizens of King mogeko's kingdom. Although, despite her status as being "below" King mogeko, like most Mogekos within Mogeko Castle, King mogeko fears Moge-ko's wrath and violence. Pancetta Moge-ko was once seen with Pancetta in a drawing once. She seemed annoyed. Moge-kov The two appear to be analogous to each other, both respectively humanoid versions of a Mogeko and a Hashasky. They seem to know each other, though Moge-ko looks agitated whenever they meet. Mogekov Hashasky In some of the trailer photos for General Hashasky's Great Adventure, it is revealed that Moge-ko abducted him and spirited him away to Mogeko Castle. Trivia *Most of the Mogekos' names are written in katakana (モゲコ). Moge-ko (もげ子) is mostly written in hiragana, but uses the kanji (子 ''-Ko'' ; "Child"), a suffix commonly found in female Japanese names.http://vgperson.tumblr.com/post/80993450214/mogeko-castle-translation-notes *Although her name has a hyphen in it, there is no difference in the pronunciation of her name compared to other Mogekos, save for a slight intonation. *Moge-ko’s origins are a parody of animator Craig McCracken's ''The Powerpuff Girls'', in which the three eponymous heroines were created from "sugar, spice, and everything nice", but the accidental addition of a substance called Chemical X resulted in them having superpowers. Moge-ko was created from "candy, tabasco, and everything neat", but the accidental addition of concrete resulted in her becoming a psychopath. *Moge-ko's portrait, along with Mogeko's, in Funamusea's CHARACTER section is hidden. In order to access it, you had to click on Nataka Kurokawa's portrait (0001), and click 戻 (戻 meaning "return"). This leads to Moge-ko's portrait (0000-2). Nowadays you can only access it via direct link or Deep-Sea Prisoner's second CHARACTER page. *As stated in some notes found in the bonus room, Moge-ko has a thing for tails and thighs. This is said to be top-secret information. Implied by the bloody state of the notes, Moge-ko appears to have killed the informant. *She has the ability to conjure up a shield sturdy enough to defend from rockets. *As of September 7th, 2017, Moge-ko has been ranked 18th on the Deep Sea Prisoner popularity poll. Gallery *''Visit Moge-ko/Gallery to visit the gallery.'' Quotes *''"Regular killing doesn't satisfy her, so she prefers to torture..." (Defect Mogeko explaining Moge-ko to Yonaka Kurai - Mogeko Castle)'' *''"Yesss... All for Moge-ko, yes?" (Bonus Room)'' References Navigation Category:Mogeko Castle Category:Characters Category:General Hashasky's Great Adventure Category:Female Category:Other Species Category:Mogeko World Category:Mogeko Category:Antagonists